


Je t'aime plus que trois fois mille

by LunaQueen



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Asexual Character, Asexual Peter Parker, Avengers Family, Character Death, Eventual Happy Ending, Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Heartache, Hurt Tony Stark, Identity Issues, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Morgan Stark, Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, Loki is a Good Bro (Marvel), Mental Health Issues, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark Friendship, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Parent Tony Stark, Parenthood, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Protective Tony Stark, References to Depression, Relationship Issues, Sad, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark-centric
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27635546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaQueen/pseuds/LunaQueen
Summary: Cela en valait la peine.Ils devaient s'en convaincre.Mais, bon sang, ça ne faisait pas moins mal pour autant.ouComment Tony, Natasha et Loki observent le petit monde des vivants depuis l'au-delà.
Relationships: Loki & Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark, Loki & Tony Stark, May Parker (Spider-Man)/Pepper Potts, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 1





	1. I-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salut c'est encore moi.  
> Encore une fois, c'est une fic que j'ai commencé à l'arrache, je ne sais donc pas à quelle fréquence je vais publier les chapitres.  
> Je préviens d'avance, c'est pas joyeux, et ça va pas vraiment s'améliorer. Disons que cette fic aura un ton très doux-amer, parce que c'est pas la grande forme en ce moment et ça se voit dans ce que j'écris 8D
> 
> Prenez soin de vous !

Cela en valait la peine.

C'était ce qu'ils se répétaient en boucle.

Cela en valait vraiment la peine.

Ils devaient s'en convaincre.

Parce que, ils le savaient, sacrifier leur vie pour sauver la moitié de l'humanité avait été la bonne chose à faire. La seule chose à faire.

Mais, _bon sang_ , ça ne faisait pas moins mal pour autant.

  
  


oOo

  
  


― Peter ! s'égosilla la voix de la fillette depuis le salon. Dépêche-toi, on va être en retard !

Morgan était prête depuis plus d'une demi-heure déjà, manteau et sac sur le dos, et ne cessait de hurler sur le garçon qui avait eu le malheur de se rendormir sur tous ses réveils. Bien sûr, au début, elle exagérait, la lumière de l'aube perçait à peine à travers les rideaux tirés, ils _étaient largement en avance_ , mais, maintenant… eh bien maintenant elle avait raison. Ils était carrément à la bourre. Et les minutes semblaient courir de plus en plus vite alors que l'adolescent trébuchait pour la énième fois et se cognait contre les murs en voulant enfiler son pantalon.

― Seigneur, ce gamin ne cessera jamais de me surprendre, déclara une voix à mi-chemin entre l'exaspération et la fierté.

― T'es sûr qu'il n'y a pas le moindre lien de sang entre vous deux ? renchérit l'ancienne espionne, les sourcils froncés. Sans déconner, j'ai jamais vu quelqu'un te ressembler autant sans faire le moindre effort.

Celui qui fut l'Homme de fer se tourna vivement vers elle, une moue faussement indignée sur ses lèvres qui esquissaient déjà un sourire.

― Est-ce que je suis censé prendre ça comme un compliment ?

― Tu le prends comme tu veux, mais en attendant, je ne fais qu'énoncer un fait.

― Taisez-vous, les interrompit le troisième de son ton princier. Il semblerait que notre araignée soit enfin prête.

Tony et Natasha reportèrent leur attention sur le jeune homme qui sautait par-dessus le bar de la cuisine, une boîte rouge et or contenant le goûter de la petite fille sous le bras.

― Si maman te voit faire ça, elle va pas être contente, lui dit-elle tout en acceptant la main qu'il lui tendait.

― Prions pour qu'elle ne le voit pas alors.

Ensemble, ils sortirent de la maison et prirent le chemin de l'école d'un pas rapide.

Le cœur du super-héros se serra. C'était la première rentrée de Morgan sans lui. Et, quand il l'avait déposée dans sa nouvelle classe l'année dernière, retenant ses larmes alors qu'elle s'éloignait déjà, souriante, heureuse, inconsciente de l'émotion qui nouait la gorge de son père, jamais il n'aurait pu penser que cela serait l'unique fois qu'il le ferait. Il se voyait déjà recommencer, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'elle refuse de le prendre dans ses bras, refuse de l'embrasser, refuse qu'il la dépose juste devant l'établissement, refuse même qu'il fasse le trajet avec elle, préférant prendre le bus, rejoindre ses amis, lui adressant tout de même un bref signe de main avant de disparaître dans un monde qui lui était inaccessible. Un monde où elle s'épanouirait et qu'elle délaisserait le soir pour retrouver le sien.

Le leur. Celui qu'il aurait soigneusement construit de sa patience et de son amour.

Il s'était imaginé des tas de choses ce matin-là, quand sa minuscule main avait lâché la sienne, quand elle avait quitté son étreinte chaude et réconfortante sans un regard en arrière, vraiment beaucoup de choses, mais certainement pas qu'il ne serait plus là pour ses autres rentrées. Certainement pas qu'il serait obligé de la regarder grandir d'aussi loin. Qu'il serait obligé de la voir pleurer à son propre enterrement, obligé d'affronter le spectacle insoutenable de sa petite fille demander après son papa et n'obtenir en réponse qu'un pincement de lèvres et un câlin maladroit. Affronter l'incompréhension dans ses yeux d'enfant pour qui la Mort n'avait aucun sens. Devoir rester dans l'ombre et le silence.

L'abandonner, ni plus ni moins.

La tête de Natasha se posa sur son épaule et le sortit de ses pensées. Il redressa le menton, serra les poings, ravala ses larmes.

Morgan allait bien. Morgan avait Peter pour veiller sur elle. Peter, Pepper, Happy, les Avengers. Ils étaient tous aux petits soins pour elle, pour la fille du héros, la fille d'Iron Man, la fille de celui qui les avait sauvé.

Il regarda l'homme araignée se baisser à sa hauteur et lui ébouriffer les cheveux, la faisant rire aux éclats. Un sourire étira ses traits à cette seule vision, celle de la joie de sa fille, la joie qui arrondissait ses joues et les colorait de rose. Il la regarda s'éloigner, comme elle l'avait fait l'année dernière, quand c'était à _lui_ qu'elle tournait le dos. Il la regarda disparaître dans la foule d'enfants, se confondre avec les autres, n'être plus qu'une petite ombre informe. Il regarda Peter se relever et il jura que son menton tremblait. Il jura qu'il pensait à lui, tout comme lui pensait à eux. 

Comme il ne cessait _jamais_ de penser à eux.

Morgan était entourée et choyée.

Et tant pis si ce n'était pas par lui.

Cela en valait la peine.

Il devait le croire.


	2. II-

Une fois de plus, Peter passait la nuit chez Pepper. Plus personne n'y prêtait réellement attention depuis le temps. C'était juste devenu une habitude depuis la mort de Tony et chacun y trouvait son bonheur. Pepper avait un peu de compagnie, sans compter qu'il lui déchargeait beaucoup de travail et d'angoisse en s'occupant de Morgan, cette dernière était aux anges d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui jouer, avec qui discuter de tout et de rien, quelqu'un qui la portait sur son dos et la faisait voler dans les airs sans jamais s'épuiser, et Peter sentait le creux dans sa poitrine se refermer un peu auprès d'elles.

Avec la petite fille, il oubliait tout. Il oubliait la douleur, le manque, la rancœur, la tristesse, les larmes par centaines. Avec la petite fille, il n'y avait que des rires et même quand elle lui parlait de Tony, il ne ressentait pas cette boule dans la gorge qui l'empêchait habituellement de parler. Qui l'empêchait même de respirer.

Avec Morgan, le deuil était bien plus facile à supporter. Bien plus facile à porter sur ses épaules trop maigres.

Il se faisait tard, Pepper les avait autorisé à veiller plus longtemps car il n'y avait pas d'école le lendemain. Pourtant, ils étaient tous les deux bien silencieux. L'enfant coloriait à même le sol sous la lumière orangée de la lampe, allongée sur le ventre, balançant ses jambes dans un rythme qui échappait à Peter. Celui-ci justement était assis en face d'elle, les genoux ramenés contre la poitrine, le menton posé à leur sommet. Il l'observait. Il n'arrivait à se concentrer sur rien, à s'intéresser à rien.

Ce soir était un soir, parmi tant d'autres, où le vide sous son crâne se faisait vertigineux et où il avait juste envie de sauter. Où il était si proche de sauter.

Le froissement des feuilles de papier le fit secouer la tête et ses yeux vitreux tombèrent sur la silhouette de Morgan, maintenant étendue sur le dos, semblable à une étoile de mer. Elle réfléchissait, il pouvait le voir à sa façon de battre des paupières de manière très régulière, presque comme un métronome. Tony aussi faisait cela.

Ne pas y penser. Ne pas penser aux points communs entre la petite fille et son mentor disparu.

Ne pas sombrer davantage.

― Quand est-ce qu'il rentre Papa ?

Ne pas...

La question le frappa de plein fouet. L'impression d'avoir reçu un coup de poing dans le ventre. De ne plus pouvoir respirer.

Si, il pouvait. Mais cela faisait si mal. Et c'était si difficile.

Elle avait à peine six ans, comment lui expliquer ? Comment lui demander de comprendre quelque chose qui le dépassait lui-même ? Quelque chose que, au fond, personne ne comprenait réellement. Quelque chose que les adultes aimaient taire, aimaient enfermer dans un minuscule tiroir de leur conscience et jeter la clé pour ne jamais plus avoir à le rouvrir, avoir à affronter ce qu'il contenait.

Peter avait essayé d'agir ainsi, d'adopter le comportement que l'on attendait de lui. Mais la vérité c'est qu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant. Comme Morgan.

Morgan qui le fixait de ses grands yeux bruns. Morgan qui attendait une réponse.

Morgan à qui il ne pouvait pas mentir, pas qu'il pouvait mentir à qui que ce soit, le mensonge n'était pas quelque chose d'innée chez l'araignée, mais Morgan… il se promit de ne jamais lui mentir.

Parce que Tony ne lui aurait jamais menti, lui.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, refoula les sanglots dans sa gorge et se jeta à l'eau.

― Il… va pas rentrer, Morgan.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

― Comment ça il va pas rentrer ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

― Genre… jamais.

Sa bouche se pinça en une moue concentrée, qui fit sourire Peter. Et qui redoubla les larmes au bord de ses yeux.

Elle lui ressemblait tellement. C'était à la fois insoutenable et réconfortant. Un rappel constant qu'il n'était plus là, ne le serait plus jamais, mais qu'il avait bel et bien existé et qu'il avait laissé un peu de lui.

Qu'il avait laissé la meilleure part de lui.

― C'est beaucoup de temps jamais, reprit-elle tout bas.

― Ouais…

― Est-ce que tu vas partir pour revenir jamais, toi aussi ?

― Un jour, oui, mais ça sera dans longtemps. Dans très longtemps.

Du moins, l'espérait-il. Il l'espérait de tout son cœur. Il ne voulait pas partir, ne voulait pas abandonner la fillette. Cette dernière se leva et vint se nicher dans ses bras, posant sa joue sur son torse, agrippant son t-shirt de toutes ses forces. Elle était si petite. Elle s'imbriquait si bien contre lui, comme deux pièces d'un puzzle enfin retrouvées. Il la serra plus fort, respira le doux parfum de ses cheveux et laissa finalement les larmes rouler sur ses joues. À quoi bon les retenir ? Pour qui, pour quoi ? Les enfants ne se préoccupaient pas des pleurs, ils leur étaient naturels, et Peter avait trop peur de se noyer dans sa propre détresse pour en avoir encore quelque chose à faire de toute façon.

― Pour l'instant, tu restes avec moi, hein, dis, Peter ?

Ses lèvres trouvèrent le front de la petite fille.

― Je reste avec toi, Morgan, y murmura-t-il. Je te le promets.

Peu à peu, les poings de l'enfant se desserrèrent et elle tomba endormie, recroquevillée entre ses genoux.

L'adolescent veilla longtemps, caressant les cheveux bruns de Morgan, la berçant le plus faiblement possible, toutes ses pensées tournées vers un super-héros pour lequel il aurait tout donné, et qui avait été celui à tout donner pour eux, jusqu'à sa vie. Le sommeil ne s'empara de lui que vers les premières lueurs de l'aube.

  
  


oOo

  
  


― Putain, jura la voix abattue et sur le point de se briser de Tony Stark.

À son côté, Natasha remua, attrapa sa main dans la sienne.

― C'était la bonne décision.

Il acquiesça, sans la regarder, absorbé par la vision de Peter et Morgan enlacés, les sillons de leurs larmes encore marqués sur leurs joues.

Aucun des deux n'y croyait cependant.

Il n'y avait plus rien en quoi croire.

Rien que les cendres d'un acte qu'ils avaient voulu héroïque et qui se dispersaient désormais dans le vent du retour à la réalité.


End file.
